1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven steering column system of a vehicle capable of interchanging tilt/telescopic modes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor driven steering column system of a vehicle capable of interchanging tilt/telescopic modes by forming power transfer routes for tilt/telescopic operations using a single motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a steering column system of a vehicle is used for changing the traveling direction of the vehicle. To this end, the steering column system shifts the alignment direction of front wheels or all wheels by a predetermined angle, thereby controlling the traveling direction of the vehicle. Typically, the steering force of a driver is transferred to a knuckle arm of a vehicle wheel through a steering gear, links, etc so that the knuckle arm of the vehicle is rotated, thereby changing the traveling direction of the vehicle.
A steering shaft of the steering column system is coupled with a hub provided at the center of the steering handle. The length of the steering wheel is fixed so that it is impossible to adjust the length of the steering wheel according to the driver's body condition. In order to solve the above problem, a tilt/telescopic unit capable of adjusting the length and the angle of the steering shaft according to the driver's body condition has been suggested and extensively used.
Recently, tilt/telescopic operations are controlled using driving force of a motor so as to allow the driver to easily manipulate the tilt/telescopic steering column system. That is, a motor driven steering column system interchanges the telescopic linear movement and the tilt rotating movement by using rotational force of the motor so that the height and the angle of the steering shaft can be easily adjusted according to the driver's taste and body condition. In addition, it is possible to memorize the desired position of the steering shaft in order to return the steering shaft to the desired position as required by the driver.
However, since the motor driven steering column system uses motors for tilt and telescopic operations, respectively, the number of components and manufacturing cost for the steering column system may increase.